Living in the Shadows
by Disney-Princess
Summary: A look at how Lily Luna Potter feels having to live in a world dominated by her family's achievements - whilst trying to have her own life.


Living in the Shadows

Everyone thinks that I am the luckiest girl in the world. But I disagree. When I was born it was announced in the Daily Prophet and on the Wizarding Wireless Network. My dad is in the paper weekly and my mum makes a fair few appearances too. But I don't want to be famous and I don't want to be compared to anyone else. But that seems impossible in my life. That's what you get for being the youngest child and only daughter of Harry Potter. My name is Lily Luna Potter, the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. In many ways my life really is perfect but I'm tired of being compared to the rest of my family, tired of trying to live up to everyone's expectations and tired of living in the shadows of what others have achieved.

When I performed my first bit of accidental magic no one was surprised. As the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter no one had any doubt over whether I would be a witch.

When I first took the train to Hogwarts lots of people came to talk to me and offered me a space in their compartment. It soon became clear that they only wanted to hear about my family. Never mind that I was one of the last to go, people were still very much interested. Instead I sat with Hugo, Rose, Albus and James. We played exploding snap and ate a mountain of sweets.

When I showed a distinct aptitude for Defence Against the Dark Arts no one batted an eyelid. I was Harry Potter's daughter, of course I would be good at the subject. When I was the first in my year to produce a corporeal patronus (a dove) in my fourth year, everyone talked about how my father had done it in his third year.

When I became seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in only my second year, everyone said I must have my parents talent. With a mum who plays for the Holyhead Harpies, how could I be anything other than brilliant? Never mind that I had spent all summer practicing.

When I achieved top marks in a Charms exam, Professor Flitwick said I reminded him of my grandmother, Lily, who I have never met and that I must have her natural talent, even though I had spent all night revising for the exam.

When I found a way into the kitchens in my third year, the house elves just wanted to know how Harry was, turns out he had also found a way in.

When I became a prefect, lots of people said it was favouritism and that I only got the badge because of my surname. But I had worked hard my whole time at Hogwarts, kept out of trouble and done well in exams. Why shouldn't I be a prefect?

Then one day I realised that it's not just me that feels like this. After Herbology I stayed behind to help clear up and Professor Longbottom, or Neville as I often call him as he's always round ours in the holidays, noticed that I looked a bit down.

"Anything I can help with?"

"A different surname?" I asked, smiling.

"You should be proud to be a Potter, you're parents are great people, why would you want to change that?"

"Because I want my own life. I want people to appreciate my achievements for what they are, not compare them to my family."

"What do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts?" he asked.

"A Healer."

"No one in your family has been a healer," noted Neville.

"I know. But there's still everyone else. People only see me as Harry Potter's daughter. I want to be just Lily."

"What if I said that there was a place you could be just Lily," said Neville.

The following school holiday, before my last year at Hogwarts began, he took me to St Mungo's hospital and up to the ward where his parents live.

"They don't remember anything, and that applies to most people here. The others don't know what's real and what's fiction. If you worked here, you'd be Lily. Not Harry Potter's daughter because none of the patients know who Harry is. You said you wanted to be a Healer, why not be a Healer on this ward."

From that day on I made it my mission to become a Healer and now I spend my days being 'just Lily'. In fact, sometimes I'm just 'Healer' and I couldn't be more happy. I've finally found my place in this world.


End file.
